Goodbyes, Hello's and Friendship,
by vic32
Summary: To many goodbyes not enough hello's but friendship and love prove strong,
1. Ray Kowalski

Chapter 9

Ray was a bundle of nerves his parents had just rung from a stop on the i90 to say that they would be there shortly.

After the twentieth time Ray circled the kitchen and living room fixing the cushions Ben stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ray turned into Ben hugging him, "Ben why am I acting so nutty it's just mum and dad right"?

Ben held Ray stroking his hair and back, "You're not acting nutty as you say you're just nervous. Ray it's the first time you're going to see your parents since we have gotten together that is all"

Sighing into Ben's shoulder, "Ya your right Ben"

Dief and Yukon danced around them barking their support.

Ray laughed crouching down to them rubbing them behind the ears, "Ya I love you to"

While Ray took Dief and Yukon for a walk Ben went about making a welcome platter of food knowing that they must be hungry from their travels. He also made sure the apartment was in order and fully stocked with whatever they would need.

Damian and Barbra Kowalski made it to the heart of Chicago and followed the instructions to their son and his partner's home.

Barbra looked out the window as the buildings went by, "I hope Stanley is alright he sounded funny on the phone. Actually he sounded like he did when he was a little boy and he did something wrong"

Damian laughed, "Raymond is fine we haven't seen him in a while its just nerves. Sure you know how he gets anyway we're almost there"

Ray stood at their front door biting his nails watching and waiting for his parent's trailer to pull up.

Ben stood behind Ray wrapping his arms around him, "Relax Ray"

Ray looked back with love in his eyes, "I will Ben, love you"

Ben kissed Ray on the tip of his nose, "I love you to Ray"

Just then the Kowalski trailer pulled into the driveway.

Ray let out a breath he was holing and made his way over to them.

Barbra jumped out and ran to her son and enveloped him in a motherly hug, "Stanley it is so good to see you. Oh my you're so tin are you not feeding yourself. Well your mum is here and I'm going to put some meat on those bones. Where is this fine young man of yours?"

Before Ray could answer his mum had rushed past him to Ben and was already hugging and kissing him talking a mile a minute with him.

Damian chuckled as he got to his son, "Hello Raymond it's good to see you son. I see your mother has already cornered him"

Ray blushed and giggled, "I'd say poor Ben and dad it's good to see you to. I'm glad you took the offer of the apartment"

Damian put and arm around his son, "Thank you son you are a good man and I am sorry for what I did in the past. So this is Ben is he good to you son because I'll kick him in the head if he is not"?

Ray found that amusing, "You don't have to say sorry dad already forgiven and Ben Is the best I couldn't have dreamed for someone better"

Damian sighed, "I do son I treated you terribly and that was not right. You were a good son and you tried so hard in school I just didn't see or understand your learning problems. Then it came to Stella and I'm so sorry we never came to your wedding or the fact just because you decided on becoming a police office I take your mother from you for eight years. That was totally unescapable of me I hope you can forgive my Raymond"

Ray ducked his head, "I will admit dad it hurt a lot when ye did that I couldn't understand what I had done wrong. Dad I've seen a lot of pain in this job. I've seen families torn apart I've seen kids, babies murdered just because one parent wanted the child and didn't want the other to have them. I can't stand the thought of us going back to the not talking thing dad. Ben grew up with no mum and a dad that chose duty over him. So what I'm trying to say badly is I don't want anymore hurt in our family so we will start fresh clean slate what do you say"?

Damien shook his hand, "Clean slate Son, clean slate"

Looking from Ben back to his son, "Well Raymond that's all that matters, come on lets rescue Ben from your mother"

Barbra had run to Ben to hug him, "It's so good to finally meet you properly. You're so tin I swear you boys need putting over my knee. Well mamma Kowalski is here and will fatten you up where is the kitchen"?

Ben's head was spinning she was moving and talking so fast so full of energy he could see where Ray got it from.

They finally made it into the kitchen where a marvellous spread was laid out for them.

Barbra turned, "This is wonderful there was no need to go through all this trouble I would have cooked for you"?

Ray nudged Ben, "Ben made it he figured you'd tired from all the travelling"

Damian was already stuck in to the food, "It's very good and you were right we are very tired from the trip"

They sat and ate for awhile talking and meeting the animals of the house before the yawning started in earnest it was time for them to see their apartment.

Ray took them up talking nervously about the place, "Mum, dad you have your own entrance if you want to use it you can use either it doesn't matter. You have two bedrooms an un-suite and a bathroom. Living room, kitchen you have terrace that looks over the back garden. You have room in the garden if you want to plant anything. The trailer can go at the side of the house. The place is fully stocked if you need anything just ask"

Barbra finally got her son to stop talking, "Stanley dear this is wonderful it's more then we ever imagined. How much is the rent my dear so I can have it ready for you"?

Ray's eyebrows shot up, "Rent what do you mean rent. You are not paying rent don't be silly. This is your home and I will not take money from you"

Barbra started, "Bu"

Shaking his head, "No mum did you once ever ask me or James for rent growing up no you didn't. So why would you think I'd ask you. Enjoy the place ok if you need anything just ask"

Damian was smiling, "Raymond how can I ever thank you enough for this. It is beautiful all I can say is thank you son and I'm proud of you"

Ray swallowed the lump in his throat, "Thank you dad and your welcome. Look get some rest if need us you know where we are ok. Don't be afraid of coming in to the house if the door is locked knock unless you want to see something you shouldn't"

His mum swatted his arm laughing, "Stanley"

Ray turned bright red, "Sorry mum, dad goodnight"

Ray made his way back to Ben while his parents explored their new home.

They couldn't believe how big it was and beautiful it was. It had everything even satellite TV they were so happy to be finally in it. They had the best nights sleep that night then they had in years.

Ray and Ben lay in each others arms trying to go asleep but Ray was wound up about his mum and dad been with them.

Ray finally spoke, "Ben I know what mum said to you but what did dad say to you"?

Ben drew lazy circles on Ray's arm, "He said if I hurt you he'll kick me in the head"

Ray laughed for about the millionth time that day, "That means he loves you everything is going to be ok"

With that last nice thought they drifted off to a comfortable sleep smiling.


	2. Benton Fraser

Chapter 2

As soon as Fraser stepped through the departure gate doors and headed down the gangway to the plane. The sound of the closing doors broke his heart saying goodbye to Ray tore his soul.

Putting on his Mountie mask smile as Ray would say as he greeted the flight attendants. Sitting there looking out the window Fraser reflected on how many goodbyes there had been in his life.

Fraser first goodbye that he could remember was when he was three years old. Standing there by his mother's side dressed in his jeans and flannel shirt saying goodbye to his dad as he left on a long patrol.

Fraser Snr held out his hand, "Benton son I have to go to work now. Since you are the man of the house while I am gone I want to look after your mother understood"?

Benton stood tall and took his fathers hand in his, "Understood sir I will look after mum"

Caroline tutted, "Bob he is just a _baby _leave him be"

Benton gazed up at his mum, "I'll protect you mum"

Then Ben watched as his father as he left on the dogsled whispering in his childlike voice , _"Bye dad"_

That became a pattern saying goodbye to his father every time he left on patrol for longer and longer each time. Ben did his best to keep his promise and protect his mum.

After that the memory was fuzzy the next he remembered is been told his mummy had gone to heaven and he must say goodbye.

Little Ben was holding his fathers hand looking at his mother lying in a wooden box.

Tugging on his fathers hand, "Dad why is mum in there if they cover her she won't be able to breathe"

Bob picked up Ben, "Son your mother is in heaven now and she is happy up there she can breathe. I promise you she will be fine where she is an angel"

Ben put his head on his dads shoulder, "When is she coming home"?

Bob sighed, "She's not son but we will be with her someday so say goodbye son"

Ben looked down as his mothers beautiful face, "Bye mum I love you"

Fraser's memory jumped to his father taking him to visit his grandparent's cabin. Ben had only met them once before so he was very nervous. Sitting there like he was at attention just like his dad would do at work. These strange people made him nervous they were tough and not at all soft and sweet like his mum was.

Bob once again looked into Ben's eyes, "Benton son you are going to be staying here with your grandparents now. I have to return to work so you have to be a good boy and do as you are told. I will try and make it back for Christmas Benton"

Ben's eyes teared up, "Dad I can come with you. Why do I have to stay here? I want my mummy"

Bob stood up, "Benton I have to go to work now so you behave and you do what you are told you are not little boy anymore"

Then Ben watched again as his father took off on the dogsled.

He didn't make home that Christmas.

Little Ben said goodbye to being a little boy who had a mum who loved him and hugged and cuddled him when he was sick or hurt and a dad when he was finally home from time to time.

Ben's grandparents did their best their job took them all over the country. Been travelling librarians meant lots of travel to different towns and villages. So saying goodbye became a habit to friends that he made on the way.

What it did give him was a good education in learning but not social skills. Ben missed out on what people would call a normal childhood filled with Christmas with Santa and birthday parties with toys as presents. But Ben had to be a big boy his father had told him so and not to complain.

Fraser was broken out of trip doen memory lane by one of the flight attendants, "Your meal sir would you like a drink with that"?

Fraser glanced up to meet her eyes, "Thank you kindly I'll have water please"

The flight attendant handed him his water, "If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask"?

Smiling politely, "Thank you I will"

Settling down and Fraser ate his meal not tasting a single bite of it.

As Ben got older his goodbyes got harder every girlfriend or boyfriend hurt well all two of them did.

Saying goodbye to his grandparents when he left for the depot made him feel sad and proud by the looks on their faces they were both sad and proud as well.

Moving from post to post not really fitting in anywhere until now and he was getting further and further away as the plane made its journey North.

Fraser sat tall in his airline seat his mind made up his decision made. As soon as he would land he'd tell his Superior officers that his final decision on where he wanted his permanent posting to be would be Chicago. He'd have to stay in his temporary one for a month first he knew that but Chicago is where he wanted to be.

Chicago was where his friends where his adoptive family his heart and his heart was Ray one Stanley Raymond Kowalski.

How could he leave Ray when he loved him so much so it was back to Chicago he would go?

The goodbye at the airport seeing the pain and the holding back of tears in Ray's eyes was enough to tell Fraser that maybe just _maybe _Ray felt the same way.

Fraser was going to find out so sitting back and smiling finally clear in his head he loved Ray Kowalski and was sure he felt the same for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days went by now since Fraser had gone back to Canada and Ray was back sitting at his desk in the 27th police station. Diefenbaker was sat at his feet him his head resting on them as he was staying with Ray until his pack mate got settled up north.

Every time someone came into the bullpen Ray expected it to be Fraser. He expected to see Fraser smiling face the kind of smile that made you feel you're the most important and loved person in the world to him. Instead Ray saw Huey and Dewey bringing in someone handcuffed wearing a red bomber jacket.

Welsh was on his way back in from lunch when he saw his forlorn Detective sitting there.

Shaking his head he made his way over, "Kowalski you doing ok"?

Ray looked up putting on what he hoped would be a convincing smile, "Fine and dandy sir"

Welsh glared at him, "You're anything but fine and dandy Ray"

Ray rubbed his weary face, "I'm just tired sir and I guess I'm missing Fraser you know"

Welsh gave a tiny smile, "Ya I know I miss big red as well. Look why don't you take the rest of the day off go take a walk or something and get the wolf some fresh air"

Ray stood dislodging Diefenbaker from his feet, "Thanks Leu I think I will"

Welsh patted his back, "Look take a few days off get your head clear. I hear that you have to find a new place to live your place been torn down for a mini mall or something"?

Ray put his hands in his pockets, "Ya they are either that or office building or something not sure yet"

Welsh threw his eyes to heaven, "That's all we need more mini mall or offices look head on out before I change my mind Kowalski"

Ray laughed, "Will do sir come on Dief lets hit it"

Welsh looked after him as he left walking with his shoulders slumped. Ray did not look happy and Welsh prayed things would get better soon.

Fraser had landed in his temporary post of Norman Wells and looked around at the place that was once so warm and familiar to him. Now it just felt cold and empty and most of all lonely.

Fraser sat his bag down on the bed of his housing provided to him by the RCMP.

Fraser picked up the phone and a kind voice answered, "Hello Norman Well outpost Emily speaking how may I help you"?

Fraser suppressed a sigh, "This is Constable Fraser reporting in ma'm"

Emily moved the phone to her other ear to write a message just in case, "Hello Constable Fraser what can I do for you"?

Fraser answered, "I would very much like to arrange my meeting with Superintendent Moss for tomorrow if possible"?

Emily smiled as his politeness, "Certainly Constable I have 10am free would that do"?

Fraser sat, "That would be perfect thank you kindly"

Emily made her voice softer, "Your welcome dear have a good night"

Fraser sighed, "You to thank you"

Ray walked down a familiar street it was a neighbourhood he patrolled when he was in uniform. It was a beautiful neighbourhood with tree lined paths children playing and homely looking houses.

Ray stopped outside one house looking at the tree that stood in the garden. Ray started to remember walking down this street and hearing a little girl screaming crying. Her cat had gone up the tree and would not come down. So Ray not wanting the little girl to get distressed went up a ladder by the tree even though Ray was petrified of heights and got the cat down and the cat turned out to be pregnant.

Ray laughed to himself as he told Diefenbaker the story that they nearly had to get someone to rescue him. The house next door caught his attention it had A for sale sign up so Ray went to check it out.

The realtor happens to come out as Ray read the details. Before Ray knew it he had taken the tour of the house and loved it contacted his bank and a week later the house was his.

Fraser was nervous as he waited to be called into his meeting with Superintendent Moss.

Superintendent Moss's secretary called out, "Constable Fraser you can go on in now"

Fraser stood, "Thank you kindly"

Superintendent Moss stood to greet him and shook his hand, "Hello Constable so nice to meet you what was it you wanted to talk to me about"?

Fraser went through all his nervous ticks before speaking, "I'd like to talk about my permanent posting I've made my mind up on where I want to be posted sir"

Superintendent Moss nodded, "I'm impressed that you made your choice so quickly"

Fraser smiled, "Thank you sir I'd like my permanent posting to be Chicago"

Superintendent Moss raised his eyebrows, "Chicago really wow you are in luck that post is available but I thought you wanted to go home"?

Fraser smiled again, "I am going home sir"

Superintendent Moss smiled back in understanding, "Very well Constable Chicago it is. You just have to serve your month here then you can go home"

Fraser stood shaking his hand, "Thank you I won't let you down"

Superintendent Moss's hand shake was firm, "I've no doubt that you won't Constable and good luck"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ray couldn't believe what he had done he actually bought a house. He was sitting starring and not seeing a word on the page of the file that he was looking at.

Ray could hear a voice calling through the fog of his thoughts, "Ray, Ray Raymond Kowalski"

Ray snapped out of it and looked up to see Francesca standing there arms crossed and tapping her foot.

Looking at him questionably, "Ray what did you do"?

Looking innocent, "Me I didn't do anything Frannie"

Pulling a face not believing him, "Don't lie to me Bro I know you've done something. You have that guilty little boy look in your eyes so now what did you do Raymond"?

Ray ducked his head, "Frannie can you join Diefenbaker and I for lunch"?

Putting her hands on her hips, "Will you tell me then what it is that you have done your not in trouble Bro are you"?

Jumping up sorry he frightened her like that, "No Frannie I'm not in trouble sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that. And yes I will tell what it is I have done"?

Smiling sweetly, "Thank you bro I'll just give Welsh this file and we'll be off"

Knocking on Welsh's door and going in, "I'm going out to lunch with Ray and before I go I just wanted to give you the file you were after"

Welsh smiled, "Where is Kowalski taking you"?

Shrugging her shoulders, "Don't know sir but he is paying so who cares"?

Welsh laughed, "True take yer time not much on today mostly filing"

Going out the door of the office, "Thank you sir"

Ray looked up to see Frannie come out, "You ready to go Frannie"?

Picking up her coat, "You bet bro where are you taking me"?

With smiling eyes Ray answered, "You'll see"

Ray, Frannie and Diefenbaker were soon in the car and heading off.

Francesca was puzzled when Ray drove in the opposite direction to what she thought that he would. In fact he drove only three housing estates from the Veccico house. After picking up Chinese food they entered a very beautiful neighbourhood.

Francesca turned to Ray, "Where are we going Ray"?

Ray just started talking, "You know when I was in uniform I walked this beat. I walked this beat for three years. My first duty I did here was to your going to find funny it was to get a cat out of a tree"

Francesca smiled, "Really that's cute Bro"

Ray chuckled, "Cute I was terrified of heights and that cat had sharp claws"

Ray turned and pulled into the driveway of a very beautiful home.

Francesca gazed at the house, "Wow Ray who lives here"?

Ray looked at her, "I do I just bought it that is what I did sis do you want to come in for some dinner and a tour"?

Francesca jumped out of the car, "Yes Ray I'd love to I can't believe you bought a house. My brother is growing up how cute is that?"

Ray blushed and rubbing his cheek were she pinched it, "Frannie"

Francesca grabbed his arm and the food and along with Diefenbaker made their way inside.

They ate dinner first in a lovely dinning room which overlooked a stunning back yard.

After cleaning up the dinner stuff it was time for the grand tour.

Francesca was excited to see the place, "Ok so now Ray show me your crib"

Ray shook his head, "My crib your nuts come along so"

Ray showed her the living room first which a huge bay window and of course a full cinema entertainment centre.

Then they moved onto the kitchen and downstairs bathroom and laundry room.

Francesca was surprised to see a sunroom which would fantastic in the summer time.

Ray explained that there were three bedrooms with one with a bathroom attached and an upstairs bathroom as well.

He showed her the double garage and the apartment built over it. Ray thought it might be perfect for his mum and dad in the winter.

What Ray was proud of was the back yard. It had a coy pond and a fire pit that looked so cosy to sit around. There was a huge shed that would be perfect for his dad to tinker in.

Frannie caught the sad look that passed over Ray's eyes, "What's the matter Ray you have an incredible place here"?

Ray ducked his head and sighed, "Just thinking that Frase would love this"

Francesca knew about Ray's feelings for Fraser and accepted it she loved them both.

Putting her arm around him, "He'll see it Ray don't worry he knows where his heart lies"

Ray forced a smile, "I hope so sis think we should head back to work now"

Little did Ray know that Fraser had set the wheels in motion for coming home to his heart?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The weeks were passing slowly it's always the same Fraser thought. When you want time to pass quickly it slows down. But to Fraser, Ray was very much worth the wait.

Everyone thought that Fraser was out of his mind wanting to back to Chicago. Fraser could have gone anywhere even Inuvik was on offer a real chance to go home.

Fraser looked at the phone on his desk for the hundredth time that day picked it up and dialled.

The familiar Chicago accent answered, "Kowalski"

Fraser smiled ear to ear, "Hello Ray"

Ray's face and voice lit up, "Frase, Fraser is that you how are you doing buddy"?

Lost in the sound of Ray's voice, "I'm fine Ray and you and is Diefenbaker behaving himself"?

Ray could see Fraser's face as he spoke in his mind, "I'm good Frase, Dief is missing we both are it's not the same around here without you. So Fraser when do you find out where you are going to be posted"?

Fraser cleared his throat, "I'll know for sure in a few weeks I'd imagine and Ray I miss you also I miss working with you"

Ray started to well up the emotion of been apart from Fraser starting to kick in, "Frase I really hope that you get the post that you want"

Fraser was feeling it as well, "I hope so as well Ray I have to go now something has just come up"

Ray didn't want the call to end, "Sure thing Frase I'll talk to you soon be careful and look after yourself of course you know now I'm not there to watch your back"

Fraser was warmed by Ray's words, "I will Ray and you to talk soon bye"

Ray sighed at parting, "Bye Frase"

Before Ray knew it he had an army of Vecchio women in his house. They were helping him decorate it.

Francesca had insisted, "Ray a house needs a women's touch Sheesh what were you thinking"?

Ray not wanting the wrath of the Vecchio women he agreed. Besides it made him feel good to have these people that he cared about looking so happy just because he had said yes to their help.

Ray had fallen asleep on the couch it had been a long day with three busts and one he had been chasing for the past three weeks. Diefenbaker was fast asleep in front of the fire place when they were woken by frantic knocking at the front door.

Ray jumped up and went to the door to see who it was. Opening it he saw it was his neighbour Mrs Baker.

Ray rubbed his eyes, "Hi Mrs Baker what's the matter"?

Mrs Baker was crying and carrying a blanket, "Oh Ray it's terrible they tried to kill him"

Ray brought her inside, "Kill who"?

She uncovered the blanket to show a snow white dog that had cuts and marks and its body soaking wet.

Mrs Baker continued, "I was out for my evening walk when I saw these boys throwing something into the lake and throwing things at it. When sirens went off somewhere they ran. I went over and pulled out the bag they threw in and there was three pups inside two were already dead and this one survived. I thought you might be able to help been a Detective"

Sitting her on the couch and taking the pup from her "Let me look at him ok come on buddy your safe now"

Diefenbaker came over resting his head in Mrs Baker's knees.

Ray checked the pup and cleaned all of his cuts and wounds and dried him off. Settling the pup with Diefenbaker Ray chatted with a very distraught Mrs Baker. Promising to bring the pup to the vet and have him checked out. She would have loved to have kept the pup herself but her cats wouldn't thank her for it.

As promised Ray took the pup to the vet. It turned out he pup had a disability making it very hard to re-home home him not a lot of people wanted that in their dog. So Ray took the pup himself he fell for him at first sight and thought he's make addition to the house and his family.

So not only did Ray have a new home but a pup as well who he named Yukon because he reminded him of the pure snow from his adventure. What would Fraser think Ray thought laughing to himself?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ben finally placed the last of his belongings into his knapsack and took a final glance around his room. Sighing happily Ben left to say goodbye to Superintendent Moss.

Ben stuck out his hand to Moss, "It was a pleasure working with you sir and thank you for everything"

Moss shook his hand, "Same here Fraser I wish you would stay I still can't believe that you want to go back to Chicago. Why on earth would you want to go back to Chicago what's there that is so special"?

Ben smiled, "Friends, Family, Ray, Ray Kowalski my best friend and partner"

Moss smiled understanding, "I see well in that case your making the right choice. Listen if you need anything call me alright. I do wish you luck Benton Fraser"

Shaking his hand once more," Thank you sir"

Ben was soon on the plane smiling broadly he was on his way home, home to Chicago and his heart weather it be just as a friend or more but he loved one Stanley Raymond Kowalski no matter what.

Having worked back to back big cases Ray was given some well deserved time off. Pulling on his sweat pants preparing to go for a run Ray was been watched by an eager wolf and an excited puppy.

Smiling and shaking his head at them, "Ok guys would you two like to go for a run by lake"?

Both animals barked excitedly.

Standing and picking up his water bottle and one for the half wolf and puppy , "Right guys lets hit it then"

It seemed like they'd been running for hours when they all sat by the lake for a rest looking out at the boats as they passed.

Ray was telling the puppy all about the times he spent on that lake with a certain Mountie when a shadow was cast over him by something.

Ray was just about to turn to ask who it was to move when he heard a voice that filled him with happiness.

Ben spotted Ray sitting talking to Dief and a puppy filled joy Ben went over. As he got closer he could hear Ray telling them the story of their times on the lake.

Ben spoke softly, "Ray as I recall it was Ducks that were in that crate we crashed into"

Ray was on his feet and hugging Ben in seconds, "Frase, Frase what are you doing here why didn't you call to say that you were coming I would have picked you up at the airport"?

Ben returned the hug, "Ray I'm here because well I missed you all and my new post is here"

In shock Ray pulled back looking into Ben's eyes, "Your new post is here and you missed us really you really missed us"?

Sitting back down with Ray, "My new post is here because well I requested it Ray. I couldn't stand been away from my family or from you Ray I couldn't stand been away from you"

Ray could feel stinging behind his eyes, "You missed me that much but you could have gone anywhere"?

Taking Ray's hands in his, "Yes Ray I could have but I wanted to go where my heart lay and my heart lay here with you Ray"

Ray could not believe what he was hearing that Benton Fraser RCMP said that his heart lay with him. Ray had to know Ray just had find out in what way that he meant it.

Ray took in a stealing breath, "Frase I need to know I mean Ben do you love me"?

Ben began stroking the backs of Ray's hands with his thumps, "Yes Ray I love you"

The stinging behind Ray's eyes turned to tears, "Was that heard to say"?

With smiling eyes, "Not in the least Ray not in the least"

They were broke out of their longing look by an excited wolf and puppy.

Ray laughed picking up the puppy.

Wiping his eyes, "Ben I'd like you to meet Yukon the new member of our family"

Ben's eyes lit up, "Yukon, Ray he is a wonderful looking dog"

Ray cuddled the pup, "He was thrown in the river a neighbour found him and brought him to me after she pulled him out. They threw him in because he was disabled how could someone do that"?

Ben frowned rubbing the pups head, "People can be so cruel Ray. Ray can I ask how dose your landlady feel about having two animals in the apartment"?

Laughing and blushing slightly, "I moved out Ben I bought a house hey you can live with me. No sense in having a family if you live somewhere else right. Besides it's about time I said it, _I love you Benton Fraser_"

Leaning over and kissing Ray very lightly was magical as the sun was starting to set.

Diefenbaker made his presence known by getting in a few kisses of his own.

All stuffed into the car they headed for home. That rang in Ben's ears home. Finally he had one he thought looking over to the shining light that was sat beside _his_ Ray.

Ray caught him starring and chuckled, "What's the matter Ben your very quite usually I can't shut you up"?

Reaching out taking Ray's hand, "I can't believe that you love me Ray"?

Squeezing Ben's hand, "And I can't believe you love me we'll make it work together because together we can do anything"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ray felt like a kid at Christmas as they got closer and closer to what was now _their _new home.

Ray had heard the expression, 'A face splitting smile', but never thought that he would have one on his face.

Ben saw Ray's face and the constant movement was making him a bit nervous. Reaching over and patting Ray's hand, "Ray you alright"?

The brightest warmest smile Ben had ever seen greeted him, "I'm the greatest Ben I'm very, VERY happy"

Ben squeezed Ray's hand, "As am I Ray very much"

Two barks from the back set confirmed that both Diefenbaker and Yukon felt the same way.

Ray and Ben laughed the feeling around them was electric.

Ray was curious, "Ben can I ask when was I you decided to come back to Chicago, back to me".

Ben rubbed his eyebrow in that nervous way he dose, "When we hugged at the airport I knew I just knew that I didn't want to go. Saying goodbye to you was the hardest thing I've ever done. The sound of those doors closing behind me as I went to the plane nearly killed me"

Ray teared up and turned his hand over so they were palm to palm and gave it a squeeze before putting it back on the gear stick. No words were needed everything was said in that one gesture.

They finally arrived at the house Ben was amazed to see such a beautiful large house.

Ben looked at Ray with wonder, "Ray its beautiful"

Ray blushed, "Thank you I had you in mind when I bought it. I hoped well I dreamed that someday you'd be back, back to me"

Leaning over kissing Ray softly, "I'm home Ray and I'm not going anywhere"

Looking into Ben's eyes loved shun back to him so powerful it blew him away, "Love you Ben"

Cupping Ray's jaw, "And I you Ray"

Taking the keys out of the ignition, "Come on then guys lets go in home"

Letting Dief and Yukon out taking the bags from the trunk they headed inside.

Ray turned to Ben once inside, "Well would you like the grand tour"?

Unable to resist touching Ray, Ben took Ray's hand once again, "I'd love to Ray"

Not letting go of Ben's hand they went about the tour.

First the sitting room with the over stuffed furniture and a huge TV which made Ben laugh. What made Ben tear up was all the pictures there was lots of them most of them were of them together.

They continued to the kitchen bathrooms Apartment over garage and the garage.

Ray waved a hand around, "I thought that the apartment might do my parents for winter or if they decide that they want to settle is that ok with you Ben"?

Pride shone through Ben's eyes at this wonderful man in front of him, "I think that is a wonderful and most thoughtful idea Ray"

Strangely everything fell into place it felt so natural to them to touch hug or kiss when they wanted. Even when it came to going to bed that first night and every night after it just felt right to fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.

They were soon back at work again as partners Ben's new boss was a huge fan of what they were doing with their work saying that it looked very good on Canada keep up the great work.

Ray was up early one morning drinking his coffee watching the rain fall out of the French doors that lead to the back yard waiting for Ben to get up. He was thinking about Fraser's first day back working with Ray and Ray had forgotten himself and gave Ben a peck on the cheek as he went to get them coffee and tea. Let's just say that there was a lot of cat calls and whistling and the passing of money for those who passed and that included Welsh. Welsh who later told Ray he was glad that he was happy.

Ray took full advantage and gave Ben a proper kiss causing him to blush very hard.

Ray felt arms come around him hugging him to break his memory, "What are you thinking about Ray"?

Ray leaned back into the hug, "Our first day back in the bullpen when we kissed"

Ben laughed and kissed the back of his neck, "Ah yes that was a good day"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was breakfast time in the Fraser/Kowalski, Diefenbaker and Yukon household. Ray was waiting for Ben to finish dressing as he watch the animals playing in the back yard.

Ray smiled and laughed as they were throwing their toys in the air. Ray thought how fast time had past. They have been living together now for ten months.

Ten months of bliss of waking up feeling safe and loved.

Ben had come down stairs and crept silently behind Ray hugging him from behind placing a loving kiss on his head.

With a smile in his voice, "Morning Ray love"

Leaning back capturing Ben's lips for a real morning kiss, "Morning Ben love"

Ben took a look out of the doors watching Dief and Yukon were playing.

Laughing at their antics, "They look happy Ray"

Ray giggled as they continued to do funny things, "They do don't they"

They enjoyed a hearty breakfast before heading off to work with Dief and Yukon in tow. They were very lucky to be able to have them work with them. They were now police dogs or one dog one half wolf. Dief was good with suspects and Yukon was very good with children and nervous witnesses in getting them to talk.

Ray hated the morning traffic at that lost in though he bit his lip.

Catching the action Ben asked worried, "Ray you alright"?

Ray tapped the steering wheel, "I'm just nervous about my parents coming for the winter tomorrow. I know when we told them about us and they were fine with it. But Ben that was when they were still in Arizona now they'll be up close and personal. Ben I don't intend on stopping hugging or kissing you or sleeping with in our own home but you know"

Ben placed his hand on Ray's tigh, "Ray don't worry your parents will be fine. They love you very much. I'm sure if we are respectful in our affections to one another there won't be a problem"

Ray gave a wonderful smile, "Ya your right Ben what did I do to deserve you"?

Ben squeezed Ray's thigh, "Bad karma"

Ray lifted Ben's hand to his lips, "Na fantastic karma"

Work was a mad house their must have been some sort of convention going on in pick pocketing according to Ray. Ray had never seen so many or the one that made him laugh so hard that he almost wet himself. One had tried to take an old lady's bag well that was a bad mistake because out of her shopping trolley jumped a tiny dog who took hold of his ankles and would not let go. The man was screaming and screaming when they pulled up to take him away. The man was seven foot tall and terrified of small dogs and now little old ladies.

As Ray led him away Ray couldn't resist, "Bet you're going to change your occupation now huh"?

The man shivered, "Please just get me away or he'll come back"

Ray shoved him into squad car, "Shut up"

Fraser had taken care of the old lady and her dog making the woman melt with his kindness.

Barbra and Damian Kowalski had parked for the night on their way to their son's house who he now shared with his life partner Benton Fraser and their dog and half Wolf.

They sat down to their supper when Barbra spoke, "Do you think Stanley had changed Damien"?

Damian ate a bit before speaking, "Considering that he is now with a man yes I'd say that Raymond has changed. But I will say that Constable Fraser is a far better match for him then that Stella ever was"

Barbra laughed, "I agree, I bet Stanley is panicking cleaning and cooking and worrying about how we will take their relationship in the flesh"?

Damian couldn't help laugh either, "Yes my son the worrier true. I know is thinking can we touch hug or kiss in front of mum and dad. You fancy messing with his head for a bit my dear"

Barbra swatted his arm, "Damian behave yourself"

The settled down for the night looking forward to what was to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ray was a bundle of nerves his parents had just rung from a stop on the i90 to say that they would be there shortly.

After the twentieth time Ray circled the kitchen and living room fixing the cushions Ben stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ray turned into Ben hugging him, "Ben why am I acting so nutty it's just mum and dad right"?

Ben held Ray stroking his hair and back, "You're not acting nutty as you say you're just nervous. Ray it's the first time you're going to see your parents since we have gotten together that is all"

Sighing into Ben's shoulder, "Ya your right Ben"

Dief and Yukon danced around them barking their support.

Ray laughed crouching down to them rubbing them behind the ears, "Ya I love you to"

While Ray took Dief and Yukon for a walk Ben went about making a welcome platter of food knowing that they must be hungry from their travels. He also made sure the apartment was in order and fully stocked with whatever they would need.

Damian and Barbra Kowalski made it to the heart of Chicago and followed the instructions to their son and his partner's home.

Barbra looked out the window as the buildings went by, "I hope Stanley is alright he sounded funny on the phone. Actually he sounded like he did when he was a little boy and he did something wrong"

Damian laughed, "Raymond is fine we haven't seen him in a while its just nerves. Sure you know how he gets anyway we're almost there"

Ray stood at their front door biting his nails watching and waiting for his parent's trailer to pull up.

Ben stood behind Ray wrapping his arms around him, "Relax Ray"

Ray looked back with love in his eyes, "I will Ben, love you"

Ben kissed Ray on the tip of his nose, "I love you to Ray"

Just then the Kowalski trailer pulled into the driveway.

Ray let out a breath he was holing and made his way over to them.

Barbra jumped out and ran to her son and enveloped him in a motherly hug, "Stanley it is so good to see you. Oh my you're so tin are you not feeding yourself. Well your mum is here and I'm going to put some meat on those bones. Where is this fine young man of yours?"

Before Ray could answer his mum had rushed past him to Ben and was already hugging and kissing him talking a mile a minute with him.

Damian chuckled as he got to his son, "Hello Raymond it's good to see you son. I see your mother has already cornered him"

Ray blushed and giggled, "I'd say poor Ben and dad it's good to see you to. I'm glad you took the offer of the apartment"

Damian put and arm around his son, "Thank you son you are a good man and I am sorry for what I did in the past. So this is Ben is he good to you son because I'll kick him in the head if he is not"?

Ray found that amusing, "You don't have to say sorry dad already forgiven and Ben Is the best I couldn't have dreamed for someone better"

Damian sighed, "I do son I treated you terribly and that was not right. You were a good son and you tried so hard in school I just didn't see or understand your learning problems. Then it came to Stella and I'm so sorry we never came to your wedding or the fact just because you decided on becoming a police office I take your mother from you for eight years. That was totally unescapable of me I hope you can forgive my Raymond"

Ray ducked his head, "I will admit dad it hurt a lot when ye did that I couldn't understand what I had done wrong. Dad I've seen a lot of pain in this job. I've seen families torn apart I've seen kids, babies murdered just because one parent wanted the child and didn't want the other to have them. I can't stand the thought of us going back to the not talking thing dad. Ben grew up with no mum and a dad that chose duty over him. So what I'm trying to say badly is I don't want anymore hurt in our family so we will start fresh clean slate what do you say"?

Damien shook his hand, "Clean slate Son, clean slate"

Looking from Ben back to his son, "Well Raymond that's all that matters, come on lets rescue Ben from your mother"

Barbra had run to Ben to hug him, "It's so good to finally meet you properly. You're so tin I swear you boys need putting over my knee. Well mamma Kowalski is here and will fatten you up where is the kitchen"?

Ben's head was spinning she was moving and talking so fast so full of energy he could see where Ray got it from.

They finally made it into the kitchen where a marvellous spread was laid out for them.

Barbra turned, "This is wonderful there was no need to go through all this trouble I would have cooked for you"?

Ray nudged Ben, "Ben made it he figured you'd tired from all the travelling"

Damian was already stuck in to the food, "It's very good and you were right we are very tired from the trip"

They sat and ate for awhile talking and meeting the animals of the house before the yawning started in earnest it was time for them to see their apartment.

Ray took them up talking nervously about the place, "Mum, dad you have your own entrance if you want to use it you can use either it doesn't matter. You have two bedrooms an un-suite and a bathroom. Living room, kitchen you have terrace that looks over the back garden. You have room in the garden if you want to plant anything. The trailer can go at the side of the house. The place is fully stocked if you need anything just ask"

Barbra finally got her son to stop talking, "Stanley dear this is wonderful it's more then we ever imagined. How much is the rent my dear so I can have it ready for you"?

Ray's eyebrows shot up, "Rent what do you mean rent. You are not paying rent don't be silly. This is your home and I will not take money from you"

Barbra started, "Bu"

Shaking his head, "No mum did you once ever ask me or James for rent growing up no you didn't. So why would you think I'd ask you. Enjoy the place ok if you need anything just ask"

Damian was smiling, "Raymond how can I ever thank you enough for this. It is beautiful all I can say is thank you son and I'm proud of you"

Ray swallowed the lump in his throat, "Thank you dad and your welcome. Look get some rest if need us you know where we are ok. Don't be afraid of coming in to the house if the door is locked knock unless you want to see something you shouldn't"

His mum swatted his arm laughing, "Stanley"

Ray turned bright red, "Sorry mum, dad goodnight"

Ray made his way back to Ben while his parents explored their new home.

They couldn't believe how big it was and beautiful it was. It had everything even satellite TV they were so happy to be finally in it. They had the best nights sleep that night then they had in years.

Ray and Ben lay in each others arms trying to go asleep but Ray was wound up about his mum and dad been with them.

Ray finally spoke, "Ben I know what mum said to you but what did dad say to you"?

Ben drew lazy circles on Ray's arm, "He said if I hurt you he'll kick me in the head"

Ray laughed for about the millionth time that day, "That means he loves you everything is going to be ok"

With that last nice thought they drifted off to a comfortable sleep smiling.


	10. Family

Chapter 10

Damian and Barbra Kowalski have been living in their new apartment for a few weeks now and loving every minute of it. They observed their son with his partner Benton Fraser. From what they have seen Ben looked after their son very well. For someone as a child Ray would not eat a breakfast even if it was a kiddie one and now here he is eating a healthy one which was a miracle.

Barbra sat on the terrace looking over the back garden it was coming into late fall so the weather was still a bit warm. She watched as Ben hung out their washing on the line singing to himself as he did.

Ben turned to go inside and spotted her watching and gave her a big smile and a wave.

Placing the basket down Ben asked, "Mrs Kowalski would you like to me to do any washing for you since I'm still doing our own it would be no trouble at all Ma'm"?

Barbra smiled, "It's mum not Ma'm and that's ok Ben would you like a hand since Stanley has gone out for the day with his dad"?

Ben's face brightened up, "That would be lovely I'll put the kettle on and we can have tea first"

Ben and Barbra chatted for ages enjoying each others company finding out that they liked a lot of the same things.

Ben sat back down with fresh cups of tea for them Ben asked, "Is there anything that you would like to do in the garden mum"?

Barbra smiled at the way he said mum and took a glance at the back yard, "I've always wanted to have an herb garden and roses but with the trailer it wasn't possible"

Smiling back at her, "I think we can manage that since its winter I'll make you a mini greenhouse to go over it to protect it and in the spring we can plant some rose bushes and some other flowers if you like"?

Getting excited, "Really would you help me do that it would be so wonderful to have that"?

Picking up their coats, "We can go now if you like I have use of the car today in case you needed to go anywhere. As Ray would say _pitter patter lets get at er_"

Barbra chuckled, "Yes lets"

They made their way to the garden centre ready to buy all that they needed for the garden.

Barbra had never seen so many different kinds of herbs and flowers in one place. While Ben pushed the trolley she was happily putting the plants into it.

Looking at the trolley Barbra spoke, "I've never seen so many wonderful plants thank you Ben this so exciting"

Ben smiled, "Its no problem and look a winter rose bush that we can plant now"

It was a very successful shopping trip they had gotten everything that they needed they even got the special lamps for the greenhouse.

It didn't take long after they got home to get stuck into the garden and were happily engrossed in the task in front of them. So much so that they didn't hear Ray and Damian come home.

Ray and his dad had a great day at the car show some of the cars were on sale but only in Ray's dreams could he buy one.

Ray looked around the house and saw no sign of Ben or his mum anywhere. Which was strange because the car was parked outside?

Ray heard noises from outside in the back yard and went to take a look and stopped at the door. There he saw Ben and his mum making her dream herb garden they were talking and laughing as they did.

Ben cut his finger and Ray watched as his mum cleaned it and put a plaster on. It brought tears to his eyes to see Ben with his mum like that.

Damian came up behind his son, "Raymond what's going on"?

Ray pointed and whispered, "Look dad"

Damian looked and the sight before him made him smile, "Ben never had that growing up did he"?

Ray shook his head, "No his mum was murdered when he was six his dad chose duty over him and his grandparents who raised him didn't show affection"

Shaking his head in disbelief, "That is just a crying shame how did he turn out so well"?

Shrugging his shoulders, "Just his nature I guess"

Ben was sitting while Barbra cleaned his cut, "There is no need to that I can do it"

Barbra continued to clean it, "Hush son it's my pleasure that is what mothers are for"

Ben looked into her eyes, "Is it really what mothers do"?

Looking at him with shock in her eyes, "You mean your mum never did this for you"?

Bowing his head, "I don't remember she was murdered when I was six"

Having no words she just hugged him, "Stanley quitet standing at the door and come over here already you to Damian"

Ray's mouth dropped open, "How'd you know that we were here"?

Laughing, "A mothers knows Stanley just like I know when you misbehave"

That night they enjoyed a campfire in the garden fire pit and had a sing song with fresh fruit drinks.

Barbra couldn't take her eyes off the herb garden and the rose bush. Her family was happy and she prayed for no more goodbyes as she looked at their smiling faces.


End file.
